In Light Of Harry Reid's Words-Reposting Tokyo Rose
by user Spree Because of Harry Reids idiotic words yesterday I would like to repost this which was written in November of 2006 here at Wake up America. The Democrats and the elite left wing media have become the Tokyo Rose of Iraq. Every time a Democratic candidate or the media report that the "war in Iraq cannot be won", they are insulting the troops on the ground that fight every single day in a battle they DO think they can win. They are telling these brave men and women who are our soldiers that they do not believe in their capabilities nor do they believe the soldiers own words when they say they ARE winning this war in Iraq. Every time the politicians claim that Iraq is a "failed policy" they are telling our troops that they are failing and that every sacrifice is in vain. What Tokyo Rose could not accomplish, because they American soldiers KNEW she was lying about what their country felt, the left media and the democratic candidates and party are accomplishing, because they ARE Americans who are belittling our troops and our soldiers know it. This campaign of the elite media and Democratic party to demoralize and insult our troops, by insulting their president, their Commander in Chief, the man they look up to as their ultimate superior. Because the media only publicizes the bad and the death and continue to ignore the good news that comes from Iraq which I show in "Good News From Iraq Parts #1- Part #8", our soldiers, in this day and age of the internet, know that their stories are not being told. Their words are being ignored by the American people, ignored by the media and ignored by the Democratic party, for political purposes. The Democratic party is using our soldiers as pawns in their political games and our troops know it. The Democratic party and the left media ARE Iraq's "Tokyo Rose." For those of you who do not know who Tokyo Rose is: > During World War II, American soldiers dubbed the female broadcasters on Japanese radio, "Tokyo Rose." It was a name invented by the soldiers -- U.S. government research never found evidence of a person named Tokyo Rose in radio programs anywhere in the Pacific. The voice of Tokyo Rose was said to have taunted Allied forces during the war, hurting morale. > > One of her jobs was as a typist for Radio Tokyo. There she met American and Australian prisoners of war who were being forced to broadcast radio propaganda. Toguri scavenged black-market food, medicine, and supplies for these POWs. When Radio Tokyo wanted a female voice for their propaganda shows, the POWs selected Toguri. She was one of many female, English-speaking voices on Radio Tokyo, and she took the radio name of "Orphan Ann." Her POW friends wrote her scripts and tried to sneak in pro-American messages whenever possible. As Tokyo Rose was forced to demoralize our troops in World War II, the left now demoralizes our troops in Iraq. The difference between the two is Tokyo Rose was forced to do it, the Democratic party does it willingly for political gain. Tokyo Rose was tried for treason, the Democrats and left media will not be for one reason, because these soldiers that fight every day and give their lives in the name of freedom, give the Democrats and the media the RIGHT to spit on their fallen soldiers graves, they fight to give them the right to spit on them. They fight, in some cases to the death so the Americans MAY have the freedom of speech as well as other liberties. These men and women, these brave soldiers volunteer to join the service, they volunteer to go fight a war THEY believe in, and we, as a people should back them and be united in that support. The Democrats party strives to divide the country, knowing full well that this is the goal of our enemy. What does that make them? That makes them ungrateful to our soldiers and willing allies of our enemy, they take advantage of the freedom and the rights that our soldiers fight to protect for them, in order to use those rights against the very men and women that die to protect that very right. Ironic isn't it? http://bp1.blogger.com/_Xn_O-mM2sFk/RikYoUFV5eI/AAAAAAAAASg/qzbVj_ji4Lc/s1600-h/Reid.gif Harry Reid is no better than Tokyo Rose, in fact he is worse, because she was forced, he does it for political gain. UPDATE Joe Lieberman's statement about harry Reid's words. > Senator Lieberman's Statement on Majority Leader Reid's Comment that the Iraq War is "Lost" > > WASHINGTON - Senator Joe Lieberman (ID-CT) today made the following statement in response to Senate Majority Leader Harry Reid's comment that the Iraq War is "lost:" > > "This week witnessed horrific terrorist attacks by Islamist extremists in Iraq, killing hundreds of innocent civilians and leading Senate Majority Leader Harry Reid to declare that the war is 'lost.' > > With all due respect, I strongly disagree. Senator Reid's statement is not based on military facts on the ground in Iraq and does not advance our cause there. > > Al Qaeda's strategy for victory in Iraq is clear. They are trying to murder as many innocent civilians as possible in an effort to reignite sectarian fighting and drive us to retreat from Iraq. > > The question now before us is whether we respond to these terrorist attacks by running away as Al Qaeda hopes - abandoning the future of Iraq, the Middle East, and ultimately our own security to the very same people responsible for this week's atrocities - or whether we stand united to fight them. > > This is exactly the wrong time to conclude that we have lost the war in Iraq, or that our new strategy has failed. Instead, we should provide General Petraeus and his troops with the time and the resources to succeed. We should not surrender in the face of barbarism." You tell em Joe!!!!!! #2 A comment from the comments section here that I believe deserves attention: > As a veteran from a family of veterans and as an American I am absolutely disgusted with the MSM and the Democrats. The Dems have pinned their hopes of regaining the White House on our mission in Iraq and President Bush failing and they are doing whatever they can do to deliver that failure. Yes, polls show that the majority of Americans want US troops home as do I but what they fail to report time and time again is that most Americans want the troops home only AFTER we WIN. Americans like to win and we know that we can. It is the assinine Rules of Engagement, the MSM, and political correctness that prevent us from winning sooner rather than later. The US military can be devastating when unleashed but as long as ignorant politicians try to play armchair general the troops mission is made more difficult. > > One thing is for sure, there will be very very few veterans or relatives of veterans that ever support the Democratic party again. They have alienated a powerful group. ERIC Well said Eric and thank you for your service and your comment. #3 More reactions and letters over at Michelle Malkin's site from our military. #4 These updates are being listed here and at the original post to this one. Harry Reid's words are being used by al-Jazeera, Al-Sharq al-Awsat and the Iranian Press. (Hat Tip Red State) Isn't that sweet, Harry has some new friends because he is willing to sell out our American Troops. Well Done Harry, what will be your encore? Sticking a knife directly INTO our soldiers back yourself instead of just encouraging our enemies to do so? Oooops, I forgot, Harry doesn't have the guts to face our troops nor to answer their emails. What a stand up guy!!!! Update Seems the left doesn't like hearing the truth about themselves....TOUGH!! Maybe if you quit acting like yellow bellied cowards and encouraging our enemies, people would see you as more than the unpatriotic, cowards you are. Try LISTENING to the soldiers on the ground instead of the liberal media and their bias, and you might actually learn a few things about what is happening on the ground in Iraq, instead of the propaganda you hear, then repeat like the good little robot you are being for the Democratic party of Defeatists. Perfect example of people that "Can't HANDLE the Truth". (Quick note also about the site linked to above... it seems that the writer ALSO does not understand that our fine country is NOT A DEMOCRACY, it is a Constitutional Republic, if they cannot get that little simple bit of history that they should have learned in grade school correct, how on earth can anyone take their opinions seriously?) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Spree Category: April 25, 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions Category: Democrats Opinions Category: Iraq Opinions Category: Politics Opinions Category: Harry Reid Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.